


The Freelance Police Begin

by paxwritesstuff



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Headcanon, M/M, Possible first time, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxwritesstuff/pseuds/paxwritesstuff
Summary: Here’s my take on how Sam and Max first met! ((Also, Sam is trans in my headcanon and his birth name is “Daisy-Bo” and because of panic, introduces himself as “Rex”))
Relationships: Freelance Husbands - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. First Day

(Look, I know there must be a lot of fics about how Sam and Max originally met, but here’s what I think. Take it as a Valentine’s present from me, to you. ❤️)((also, Sam is trans in my headcanon and his original name is Daisy-Bo))

As the sun shines bright above the elementary playground, the school bully laughs loud.   
“Daisy! You’re not gonna ever get your lunch back! Hahahah!!” He says, running away with the aforementioned girl’s lunch bag.  
“No! Stop! I needed that.” She cried after him, but got drowned out to a whimper. “Please…” Daisy-Bo crawled under a tree root and softly cried about her stolen food.

Suddenly, a sharp scream pierces the quiet schoolyard. And maniacal laughing. And the sounds of more children running and screaming. Daisy pokes her head out from under the tree and sees a small kid (her bully) beaten down with an even smaller anthropomorphic white bunny on top of him laughing while beating the kid mercilessly. Sharp claws meet human flesh, and teachers come running yelling. Eventually, the screaming stops and slowly becomes crying. The lunatic laughing bunny’s sounds are muted entirely as he’s moved inside the building to the principal's office.  
The small dog tiptoes from her tree to follow the bunny’s path,but loses his track, despite knowing where the kid’s going.   
“Thank you,” she quietly mutters as she makes her way back to her tree.

After the last bell of the day rings to signal the end of the school day, Daisy sneaks around to find the bunny again. When she finds him, she immediately notices he still has a splat of blood on his tummy.  
“Hey,” she almost whispers to him. “You- you still have blood on you.” Daisy pokes the bunny’s tummy as he giggles.  
“I know, silly. I kept it there.” He pokes Daisy’s tummy back with amusement. She steps back at this, knowing that she’s not very content with her weight.  
“Oh, did you not want me to do that? Sorry.” He says shyly. The bunny adjusts Daisy’s bow impulsively.  
“I like your bow, though. It’s a nice colour.” He runs off before she can say anything more, so she just stays there processing the interaction.  
Soon enough, her mother pulls up to the school parking lot.  
“Mama, I met someone new today!” Daisy beamed to her mom almost right after she got in the car.  
“Oh, that’s sweet. Was it the bunny who attacked another kid at lunch? I got a call from the principal saying for all other students to watch out for him.”   
Daisy stayed quiet for the rest of the ride home.


	2. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally gets to know the crazy but nice bunny’s name, but panics at the last second.

A week goes by since the incident, and Daisy really wants to know that gosh-darned rabbit’s name.  
Daisy spends the next couple days trying to find him at recess only to find that he shares a couple classes with her. How’d she not notice?!   
It takes a bit of time to gather her confidence, but soon, she gets the bunny’s attention by poking his shoulder behind him.  
The rabbit startles, but he’s relieved to find Daisy-Bo behind him.  
“Hi.” she barely manages to say.  
-“Hi! You’re that puppy I beat a dude up to get your lunch back, right?”  
Daisy inwardly shuddered at being called a ‘puppy’.  
“Uh, yeah. A couple days back.”  
-“Ohhh. Either way. Do I know your name, puppy?” The bunny tilts his head at his own question.  
“Uhhh. My mommy said not to tell my name to strangers.” She takes a few steps back.  
-“Hahaha!! My name’s Max, silly! Besides, we’re both kids; we’re allowed to know each other’s names!”   
Daisy raised her head at this in thought.   
“Oh, yeah. You’re right, aren’t you?” She giggled. But then she realized something. She’s never told anyone her name. Well, unless she was instructed to. Out of nowhere, Daisy blurted. “My name’s Rex!” And ran away out of fear.


End file.
